


The Alpha's Son

by SamFullbuster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humans are worse then monsters, Hurt Dean Winchester, John Winchester's A plus parenting, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Omega Dean Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective John Winchester, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23191552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamFullbuster/pseuds/SamFullbuster
Summary: John's a hardass and not a great father, but he loves his children.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Sam Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 130





	The Alpha's Son

**Author's Note:**

> I've loved Supernatural for years but this is my first SPN fic. Please enjoy!

There weren’t many cases where it wasn’t something he and his sons typically handle. When it happened, they’d anonymously pass the information on to the cops and move on. Sometimes John liked to stay in town to find out if the cops closed the case or he’d check up on it in the paper. This case fell on the border of him wanting to leave and stay.

Leaving would be the best, it would keep his son safe, but if he stayed then he could, quietly, lend a hand. Omegas had been going missing and turning up dead for weeks. The way the bodies were found seemed too much like a creature of some sort but it wasn’t. It was just a group of humans doing this. Which, in John’s opinion made it ten times worse.

John would rather deal with a creature than a human most of the time.

He looked over at Dean, the teenager was currently looking through a car magazine on his bed. Sam laying down across the bottom of the bed watching cartoons. His eldest had only just presented as an omega a few months ago.

To say John was shocked was an understatement but he did his best to roll with it. The sixteen-year-old had been terrified but he’d gotten through it. John would forever be grateful to Bobby. The other alpha had given them the space for Dean his first heat. Between him and John, they’d been able to keep Dean from panicking.

John probably shouldn’t have been surprised when Dean became more reserved after he presented. He hadn’t understood why until he overheard Dean telling Bobby he thought John would be disappointed in having an omega son. That he’d send Dean away from him and Sam because he didn’t want him around.

Bobby had tried to tell Dean that wasn’t the case but, well, John knew he was a shit father. Oh, he loved his kids more than anything in this world, but never showed it. Hell, Dean had become more of a parent to Sam then John was.

After the kids had gone to bed, Bobby had verbally kicked the shit out of John for not doing better. Normally he would just take the kids under his wing and give them what John wasn’t able to, but in this instance, he’d threatened to take the boys. That they would come and live with Bobby and John could continue hunting for Mary. He wouldn’t lie and say he hadn’t been tempted by that, but not for the reasons Bobby thought.

Bobby’s place would be safe. The boys could go to school and he’d always know they were with someone who could and would protect them. 

But then the selfish part of him kicked in. John didn’t want to leave his boys with another alpha, it didn’t matter how much he liked and trusted Bobby, they were his kids.

Instead of talking to Dean like Bobby had probably intended, he packed the teenager into his car and drove him out to a haunting. The job had turned out to be worse than the run of the mill ghost but Dean had handled it perfectly.

After that, Dean had gone back to his usual self, just with more cuddling and nesting urges then before. He and Sam were still trying to figure out how to handle some of the new changes but they were working on it. Sam was doing a lot better then John was.

Looking down at the crime scene photos he acquired, John felt his stomach twist. The omega was a few years older than Dean, and there was a look of complete terror frozen on the kid’s face. He’d been gutted by, according to the ME, a serrated hunting knife, and he’d been repeatedly raped by at least three alphas. It was believed more had been involved based on some of the other victims. The three samples on this body had probably come from the people who dumped and kill him. The kids, Luke, had been missing for three days before his body had been found. It wasn’t the most gruesome he’d seen someone die.

But John couldn’t stop seeing Dean in Luke’s place.

He closed the folder, hiding the picture from view. “Dean,” he said. The omega looked up, ready to follow any order his father gave him. John tossed him the keys to the impala. “This ain’t our kind of job. Take Sam and head to Bobby’s. If you go now you can be there by morning.”

Dean frowned. “You’re not coming with us?”

He shook his head. “I’m going to stick around a bit. Make sure I’m not wrong,” he lied. “Get going, I’ll call Bobby and let him know you two are comin’.”

The teenager clearly wants to argue but does as he’s told. With John and Sam needing to adjust, so did Dean. He’d been learning that while John didn’t think any less of him for his gender, the alpha was still going to have heightened protective instincts around him now.

The two packed up their stuff before heading for the car. “Can we stop at the pizza place before we leave?” Sam asked.

Dean glances at his father out of the corner of his eye. The omega knew exactly what kind of victims this group was going after and while he wanted to stay and help, the look on his father’s face told him not to.

John reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of cash. It would be more than enough for them to get food and gas. “Go ahead, but don’t stay too long.”

The boys got the rest of their stuff before piling into the car and taking off. Watching them drive away loosened something in John’s chest. Dean would be safe at Bobby’s and Sam would like having somewhere to stay that wasn’t a motel.

/////

The detective running the case wasn’t a hunter, but he knew about them and gladly welcomed them into his town for any cases that ended up needing them. When John offered to stay and lend a hand for this case he readily accepted it.

“So what are your leads?” John asked.

Wilkins ran a hand over his face. “Nothing, and that’s the frustrating thing. These alphas are just picking random omegas off the streets and taking them. The only consistent thing about them is their ages.”

“And there’s been no hits on the DNA?”

“No, every suspect we’ve brought in has been cleared. Well, all of them but one.”

John’s head popped up. “His DNA’s a match?”

“We’ve never been able to test it. He’s a lawyer so he knows we can’t unless we have a warrant or he voluntarily gives it to us. I’ve tried to put a cop on him but he’s friends with my captain.”

Which means he thinks he’s untouchable. “Guess it’s a good thing I’m not a cop then, isn’t it?”

Wilkins grinned. “It’s a very good thing.”

John grabs his keys from where he’s put them. “I’ll see what I can find—” He was interrupted by the sound of his cellphone going off. “Sorry.” He pulled the device out of his pocket. “John.”

“Dad!”

“Sam?” It felt like a rock settled in the pit of his stomach. “What’s wrong?”

“Dean’s gone! Someone took him!”

The rock in his stomach felt even heavier and he locked eyes with Wilkins. “Where are you?”

/////

Wilkins and John pulled up to the gas station where they found Sam sitting inside with the woman that ran the place. The impala sat by one of the pumps, the window on the driver’s side was smashed and there were drops of blood all over the side of the car. The sight of the blood has his heart racing in his chest.

The two men rush into the gas station, John immediately going to his youngest. “Sammy, what happened?”

Sam turned large teary eyes to his father. “I came inside to get us some snacks and-and then Dean yelled. When I got back outside there was a truck driving away!”

“Did you see the license plate?” Wilkins asked.

Sam shook his head. “There weren’t any. It was a black truck, I think it was a ford, and there was a big dent on the passenger’s side.”

Wilkins looked at the woman behind the counter. “Do you have security cameras?”

She nodded. “There’s one at each pump but the one they were at is busted. The service guy is supposed to be here today.”

“I’ll take whatever you have,” the detective said. He looked at John. “Take your son, I’ll come by later to talk to him. We’ll find Dean, I promise.”

John didn’t argue, he grabbed Sam and dragged him out to his truck. He’d sent his kids off only an hour before he got the call. “Dad, I’m sorry,” Sam whimpered. “I tried to help, but I didn’t get there in time.”

John glanced at his youngest out of the corner of his eye, fists clenched around the steering wheel. “You’re not in trouble, you…” he took a deep calming breath. “You didn’t do anything wrong. Now we just have to find Dean.” He pulled his cellphone back out and tossed it to Sam. “Call Bobby. Tell him to get his ass here as soon as he can.”

It would take Bobby at least until morning to get here, but that was ok. John already had a lead.

/////

He followed the lawyer all day. Wilkins called and said he’d spoken more with Sam and had reviewed the security footage. There was nothing identifying about the truck other than the dent. Wilkins had put an APB out on the truck but neither he or John expected anything to come of it.

The lawyer hadn’t done anything suspicious but there was just something  _ off _ about the guy. He seemed smug and like he was walking on air. When night fell, he followed the man to his home, there were two other cars in the driveway when he got home. John hoped there was something there, that Dean was inside and he could get him out. If he waited a few hours he could sneak into the man’s house and find out.

Every fiber of his being wanted to in there now but he didn’t know who was in there and if there were three alphas there plus Dean it could end badly. No, it would be best to wait, at least for now. If he waited long enough there’s a very good chance the men would all fall asleep. Then he’d sneak in and look around.

His phone rang and he picked up. “John.”

“I’m three hours out,” Bobby said. John was only a little surprised to hear that but then again, Bobby loved his boys just as much as he did. “What motel you at?”

“The lodge off 23rd street. I’m not there right now. The detective gave me a lead on a guy, I’m sitting on his house right now. Just waiting on my chance to get inside and look around.”

“And Sam?”

“At the motel. Wilkins put a uniform outside the place for me, he’s safe.” Not that Sam couldn’t handle himself but it made John feel better knowing that at least a cop was close by.

Bobby grumbled on the other end. “I’ll stop by the motel before I meet you. Call you when I get in.” The line went dead and John was once again left in silence.

By this point, John knew there was some kind of party happening in the house. That was another reason why he would be waiting to sneak into the place. Since the lawyer, Patrick Danials, had gotten home a few other cars had arrived. From where his car sat on the street, he couldn’t hear any music but he could see that this party wouldn’t be winding down any time soon.

The thought of his son inside that house made his stomach turn. John couldn’t keep the ideas of what was happening to Dean out of his head. He knew his son, Dean would put on a brave face and give out as much sass as he could.

But Dean was only sixteen.

How much could he handle before he breaks?

By the time the party ended, it was nearly three in the morning. John would wait one more hour before he tried to sneak in. Hopefully, Daniels and whoever was still there would be out cold by then.

When he was ready to get out of the car and break in his phone went off. The caller ID told him it was Wilkins calling “Yeah?”

“We found the truck Sam saw,” the detective said. “It was driven into the lake but we got it towed out.”

“Anything in there worth testing?”

“We’ve got an old leather jacket in it, looks like the one Dean had on in the surveillance footage from the gas station, and bite marks in the upholstery of the back seat.”

Bobby and John had sat Dean down for three hours after he’d presented and talked to him about all the dangers that he would face on top of being a hunter. One of the things they’d told him was if he was in a situation like he is now, to leave evidence. Anything that would help catch whoever was after him. “Those teeth marks are going to come back to Dean.” His hand clenched on the steering wheel. “He probably bit at least one of his attackers too.”

“That’ll make it easier to identify them and build a case.”

There wouldn’t need to be a case to build. Once John got his hands on the bastards they’d die. He suspected Wilkins knew that was his plan but didn’t make a comment about it. “Thanks, Wilkins.” He didn’t wait for a response, he just hung up the phone.

Where was Bobby? This entire thing would go faster if the other alpha would just get here.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Bobby’s truck pulled in behind John’s and he was immediately out of his car, John following suit. “Which house is it?” Bobby asked.

John pointed to it. “Whoever is in there should be asleep by now.”

Bobby nodded and the two made their way over. John peered through the window, the house was a mess from the party but no one was in the living room. He nodded to Bobby who immediately set to picking the lock.

The second they step into the house, they know that Dean is there. His scent is everywhere mixed with a heavy amount of pure terror. It took everything in John to keep from snarling and tearing the place apart. A glance a Bobby told him the other man felt exactly the same way. They held their guns in front of them, as they started searching.

Dean’s scent was everywhere, it was impossible to really track him through the house that way. The first floor was clear, the next place to check would be the basement. Most assholes like this guy had finished basements for entertaining. If Dean was anywhere, it would be down there.

The stairs were carpeted, which helped muffle their steps as they went down. On the lower floor, they found four very naked people. Two of them John recognized from around town, the third was Daniels, and the fourth was...the fourth Dean.

The two John doesn’t recognize are passed out on the couch and the lawyer is tucked up behind Dean. His arm thrown over the bound omega like a lover’s would be. Dean’s entire body is covered in bruises and welts, some of them even bleeding. The rope they’d used to tie him looks to be so tight it’s cutting into his skin, and that’s just what he can see. The other boys had all been beaten so badly over three days. Dean probably hadn’t been spared that.

The teenager’s eyes open then, probably sensing new people in the room. They fearfully dart around the room before coming to rest on John and Bobby. The fear is still on his face but it’s smoothed away by relief, underneath it all he can see the shame.

John holds a finger to his lips and Dean nods. He and Bobby put their guns away and take their knives from their belts and head for the two on the couch. Slitting their throats is easy and quiet. Neither one of them makes a sound as they do, their bodies slumped over and blood slipping across the carpet.

They go for Dean next. Bobby moving to Dean and John going for Daniels. As he’s yanked away from his son, Daniels let out a startled yelp, then a groan of pain as his back meets the wall. “The fuck?” he snarls. Then his eyes land on John. “Who the hell are you?”

“I’m the guy that’ gonna kill you.” He doesn’t wait for the alpha to do anything as he drives his knife into his stomach over and over again.

John lost count after ten stabs only stopped when he hears Dean’s whimper. He turned around, the knife dangling in his hand, to face his son. Bobby’s wrapped him in a blanket he found and has the kid wrapped up tightly.

They don’t say anything as they leave, making sure they take everything that could point to them in a murder case. Dean was too weak to walk so John has to carry him.

“I’ll call Wilkins,” Bobby said as John settled Dean into the passenger seat. “Then I’ll pick Sam up from the motel and meet you at the hospital three towns over.”

John nodded. “Thanks, Bobby. The impala?”

“Got a friend towing it to my place.” He looks over at Dean, who’s curled himself into a tight ball. “You’re gonna be ok, son.”

Dean doesn’t say anything, a soft whine leaving him instead.

Bobby stepped back and headed for his car. John didn’t wait another second and took off down the road. Bobby would take care of Sam. Right now, his focus needed to be on Dean.

“D-dad?” Dean whispered, his voice sounded rough.

“You’re gonna be ok, Dean.”

“I...I’m so-sorry. I-I tried to-to fight I-I just,” he wrapped himself tighter in the blanket. “I-I wasn’t-wasn’t strong en-enough.”

“No!” he snapped. “Don’t you say that, Dean. You didn’t do a thing wrong, this isn’t your fault.” John didn’t want to think about why Dean would think it was his fault. John knew it was because of him. He put so much responsibility on the kid. How many times had he told Dean to take of his brother? How many times had he left Dean to handle things he should have done? If anyone was at fault it was him. “Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

“...Sam?”

“He’s ok, Bobby’s gonna get him and they’ll meet us at the hospital.”

Dean whined and ducked his head down. “S-said they wou-would t-take him if I di-did’t do w-what t-they want-wanted.”

John was pretty sure he’d break the steering wheel if he kept squeezing like he was. He took one hand off the wheel so he could place it on the back of Dean’s neck and give a gentle squeeze. The action had Dean relaxing instantly and moving closer to his father. “You’re safe, you’re both safe. No one is going to touch you like that again. Not while I’m still breathing.”

Dean whimpered again as he tried to get closer to his father. Normally John wouldn’t allow it while he drove but Dean needed the reassure he was safe now and so did John.

It wouldn’t be an easy road to fix what those alphas had broken, but it would be ok. John would make sure of that. No one would hurt his children and live.


End file.
